Renegades of Aiur
by reno
Summary: A fic about a terran marine named Tony.


It was three in the afternoon and Tony Wilkins had just finished a four-hour training session on outpost 37AR on the home world to the Protoss, Aiur. Tony was a class-b marine with a level two gauss rifle and level three armor plates. He was third in command at his outpost. The outpost consisted of two bunkers, a barracks, three supply depots, four missile turrets, two siege tanks, eight marines, two ghosts, three medics, four firebats, and two goliaths. The outpost had only destroyed one group of angry zergs and a couple zealots from a different culture. About forty-five yards west, there was a small Protoss mining base that had a canyon surrounding almost the entire area. They are allies of the Terran on this sector of Aiur. 200 or so yards away was another outpost. This one had both Terran and Protoss units and structures. At that base there was a command center with an attached Comsat station. They just finished a Comsat sweep of the Dominion base…  
  
A warning bell sounded. I, Tony Wilkins, got up and grabbed my gauss rifle. I grabbed six ammo clips and stuck them in my ammo belt. I put on my armor and headed straight to the meeting hall. When I got there, Captain Dirkins was showing everyone a large moniter.  
"These are the results of the comsat sweep 36AR did only twenty minutes ago. The base has only one entrance and we saw a big force coming out of it. They're right here at the time. They're headed straight towards the Protoss mining base that we are defending. At the speed they're going, they'll arrive in forty-five minutes. We have informed the Protoss and they are churning out as many zealots and dragoons they can. We must shatter as much of the force as we can. Troops, to your battle stations. Wilkins, Armadetz, come over here for a second." Said Captain Dirkins.   
"Yes sir?" I asked questionably.  
"As you know, you two are my top soldiers out there so I've decided to upgrade you. Hand me your gauss rifles, please."  
Dirkins upgraded the guns then handed them back to us. He also gave us a small chip. He told us to take out the old one and stick it in. We did. Now we are upgraded to a class A level.  
Half an hour later, ten zealots and five dragoons cam and joined us. A probe built a pylon and a two photon cannons to help us. Well I waited, I chatted with my best friend Akyl. Akyl was a zealot. We were completely different races but didn't give a hoot. We promised each other that we would both get through this war together and when it was done, I would come to the Protoss village from which he came and join them. We had fought side-by-side both times we were attacked and were going to again.   
We could see the forces now. They were about 75 yards away. The two ghosts cloaked and went ahead of us. They started firing at the two siege tanks that were in front of the enemy forces. They had no detectors so the ghosts destroyed one. Akyl and me took a medic and a firebat and destroyed the other one. An enemy marine was shooting at me but Akyl took him out from behind. The medic, Emily, healed me and used an optical flare grenade on a wraith fighter. The fighter drove right over our missile turrets and got destroyed. I took out a firebat from a distance and the firebat in my group, Deke, took out a medic. A ghost of ours hit another wraith with a lockdown and a couple marines took it out. I gathered up my group. I checked my mini-computer and saw that we had lost two marines, a tank, a missile turret, a zealot, and a dragoon. We were still smaller than the enemy force, but we were winning. We went back into the fray and teamed up on a group of two marines. They took out Deke but we killed them both. I saw an enemy marine blasting at a medic and took him out with one shot to the head. I got hit in the leg by a stray bullet but Emily healed it right away. Akyl, Emily, and I noticed an SCV building a bunker and Akyl and I killed him real quick. We killed a bunch of marines and firebats. We were killing another batch when we saw a blur in the air in front of us. I killed the last firebat and started shooting like crazy at the blur. I made contact with it, and it decloaked and fell to the ground. I changed ammo clips and used the worn out one's special feature and turned it into a bomb. I threw it at a vulture speed bike and it blew apart. I saw a spider mine lock into the ground and I told Akyl and Emily to stop where they were. I shot at were the spider mine went under and it blew up, killing a nearby marine.   
A couple dropships flew past. They dumped unit after unit. All of a sudden, the tides had turned. My group decided to run. We found an SCV and took it with us. We were joined by a dragoon and a zealot who knew we couldn't win. A firebat, a marine, and a medic came too. We found a cliff and climbed it. We headed the opposite direction of the battle and found a small mining spot, concealed by cliffs and rock formations.   
"Perfect. We should live here." I exclaimed.  
A probe and another SCV tailgated us. We welcomed them. The probe started building a nexus and the SCV's built a command center. Once the nexus was down, the probe had it make another probe. They built a pylon and a small house. The SCV's built a supply depot and a couple houses for us to live in. They made two turrets so if any ship happened to come across us. If they did, boom! A third probe was built and the probes built two photon cannons, just in case. Half an hour later, a flaming dropship crash landed here. In side was Dirkins and Armadetz were inside. Emily healed them and the SCV's repaired the dropship. Dirkins told us that it had been a total massacre and that they went unnoticed. A lot of other dropships headed in a different direction were targeted. The Captain's was not targeted at all.   
  
Now it's four years later. We still live in the small village. We call it Runaway Valley. Akyl and the other zealot( which we later found out was a female) have a small family now, as do me and Emily. We have a three-year-old son named Deke. Akyl has a three-year-old with the same birthday whose name is Gamma meaning War-free in Akyl's language. Gamma and Deke are best friends. Armadetz died from a sickness but Dirkins married the other medic. The marine and firebat went to scout out the area, but never came back. The dragoon started a new sport, rock blowing. It's where you shot a rock and your oppenent has to hit one that is further away. First to miss loses. It's a swell life here in Runaway valley.   
All of a sudden, the radio started beeping. I tuned it in and hear a transmission from a group of Protoss that are lost. We directed them to our valley in the Protoss language just in case they aren't Protoss units. It turned out it's a dragoon, two high templars, and a zealot flying a scout. The dragoon that had come with us in the start became really good friends with the other.   
One day me and Akyl went for a walk and made a startling discovery. We found creep. Creep is the stuff that the zerg live on. We saw an overlord that was Overmind colors. I thought that the Overmind was no more. Akyl and I went back to our base and rounded everyone up. When we told everyone what was out there, they all became very worried. We decided to see if they were friendly. We arrived with our weapons hidden and had a chat with them. It turned out they were on the run from the dominion and wanted to destroy it. They told us about how they lost almost everyone in the Great Battle Of Two Kinds against the Terran force that destroyed our outpost. We planned an attack together and got ready to gain revenge on our allies. Akyl was sick and couldn't go. It was the first time that I fought without him.   
I hopped into the dropship and we landed at the outskirts of the dominion base. It was a mess. There were dead bodies everywhere, terran and zerg. I shot the head off a SCV and it exploded. The dragoons arrived in the scout and blew apart Marine after marine. I destroyed a supply depot and the dragoons destroyed the barracks. They had now way to get any more units. I killed the last marine and the dragoons destroyed the rest of the buildings. As we were packing up, we noticed the Overlords that were suppose to help us fly past. We followed them and discovered that the base we had destroyed was only part of the real base. We loaded our weapons into the ships and flew over. Before we could land, the dominion missile turrets started blasting our ship. They blew the front half off and the ship fell to the ground. I climbed out of the wreck and helped out everyone else. After all but one were out, I checked the wreck once more. I found Dirkins, a piece of the wreck jabbed straight through his head. I grabbed his gun and handed it to Emily.   
We arrived at the enemy base and saw that the zerg forces were holding up pretty well. Emily and I got behind a rock and started blowing holes through enemies. The force that I had brought was all still there. All of a sudden, our marine blew apart. Then the firebat, and the medic. A blur was passing in front of a zealot. It sliced it open. SLICED? But only dark templars do that. The Dominion Protoss Backup!  
" Crap!" I shouted to no one at all. "We need a detector!"   
The SCV that came started building a missile turret. It was finished. I blew the dark templar apart. I looked at our forces. They were all dead. Emily and I were all that was left. The zerg forces had killed everyone but a few marines. Emily and I shot bullet after bullet. A marine hit Emily in the leg. She collapsed in a heap. She was still breathing. She had been knocked out. I was all that was left. I did something I wasn't normally supposed to do. I used my stimulant pack.   
I felt my body scream with pain. I ran onto the battlefield, slaughtering everything in my way. I had both my and Emily's rifles. I blew the marines apart, one by one. My stim pack was used up, so I could finally think straight. I looked around myself. The marines were all dead, laying in puddles of blood and guts. I wasn't holding any weapons. My hands were covered in blood. Emily came up behind me.  
"What happened here?" she asked.  
"I…I lost control. I used the stimulant pack. I did this." I replied.   
"We might as well contact Runaway Valley. Get Akyl and his mate over here."  
"Why over here? Why not just stay at Runaway Valley?" I asked.  
"Okay. We'll go back to Runaway Valley." She answered.  
We got in the Protoss scout and flew back. Akyl was better. Deke and Gamma were playing out front with a rubber ball that Renik, Akyl's mate, had made. Akyl and I went over to the hot springs at our base and took a nice, long, relaxing bath. Deke and Gamma started a new game that Akyl and I called "Nail Daddy". The would throw the rubber ball at their daddy and wait for us to give the ball back. They eventually joined us in the spring. We were living large.  
  
Ten years later, Deke could beat me at rock blowing. Gamma could slash a 400-pound boulder into 400 pieces in less than ten seconds. Our sons had out-performed us at the age of thirteen. We loved it at Runaway Valley. It was great. Akyl and I died on the same day, followed by Emily and Renik the next week. The boys made rock blowing an iffocial sport and made the hall-of-fame. At the age of 25, the boys joined a revolutionary force to win back Aiur…  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked my story! I am currently typing a sequel about Deke and Gamma. Buh-Bye!   
  
Disclaimer: Not all of these characters are home-made. Just so you know.  
  
  
  



End file.
